128th Hunger Games - Beauty In Pain - SYOT
by teampeeta1227
Summary: "The 128th Hunger Games will be exciting to watch. After all, there is beauty in pain." The Games are back for another year! The SYOT is open, so submit up to three tributes. The rules are inside. The faster you submit tributes, the faster the story will be started.
1. Introduction

Abraham Springle, the Head Gamemaker, walks to President Duke's office. He knocks on the door, and the President opens it.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" says Abraham.

"Ah, yes," says President Duke. "As we know, the 127th Hunger Games are coming to a close. But we must think ahead. We must be prepared for next year's Games soon. Being the Head Gamemaker is a full-time job, not just a job that exists during the Games."

"I know," replies Abraham. "We have in fact been preparing for next year; the arena is almost done being designed and I have an idea that is sure to be a success."

"Which is what?" asks President Duke curiously.

"Each year, most deaths are caused by the tributes themselves, and there are occasional deaths caused by us Gamemakers." President Duke nods, and Abraham continues. "But I was thinking that for the 128th Games, the Gamemakers wouldn't really step in. We would let the tributes do all of the fighting. After all, a brutal, intense sword fight is much more interesting to watch than a tribute that died because of a flood or a fire."

President Duke nods; he sees where Abraham is coming from.

"Of course, the Gamemakers would still help," says Abraham. "But the actual deaths would be left up to the tributes."

"I like that idea," says President Duke. "The 128th Hunger Games will be exciting to watch. After all, there is beauty in pain."

**I am so excited to be doing an SYOT! It's my first one, so bear with me. :) The form to submit is on my profile, so feel free to submit up to 3 tributes. I will choose only the best ones, not the ones that come first. Remember to be unique with your tributes! The faster the tributes are submitted, the faster I can get the story started. Thanks - can't wait!**

**Note: Please submit tributes by PM unless you are a guest. I will not accept any tributes submitted via review unless you are a guest.**

**P.S. I recommend reading the prequel to this story, ****The 127th Hunger Games - The Choice Is Yours****. It can be found on my profile, as it is written by me. It is almost finished (we are down to the final two!)**

**-Ashley**


	2. Official Tribute List

**Hello! Here is the official tribute list! Again, everyone's submissions were great and I'm really sorry if yours couldn't make it in. I'm especially talking about people who submitted female tributes, since I had to cut several of those. I will start to work on the reapings and I am really looking forward to writing this story!**

_**Official Tribute List for the 128th Hunger Games**_

Official Tribute List!

District 1

Male: Nike Lema (18) - Jms2

Female: Diamond Elite (18) - Jms2

District 2

Male: Aiden Stonem (18) - Mads515

Female: Shanice Winkerson (18) - hollowman96

District 3

Male: Kevin Lee (15) - Jamez S

Female: Emily Dove (12) Jamez S

District 4

Male: Gaius Largent (18) - Infamouskal420

Female: Brooke Rulack (18) - Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived

District 5

Male: Aaron White (17) - Chiooti

Female: Lily Wilson (15) - PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck

District 6

Male: Matt Todd (16) - bearclaw1212

Female: Annaryn Bridewell (14) - carriedaway88

District 7

Male: Grover Brosnan (17) - Jamez S

Female: Acacia Barberry (16) - She Who Must Be Blonde

District 8

Male: Dressal Button (13) - DobbyTheFreeElf1290

Female: Leonie June Hatch (13) - hungergamesareamazing5517

District 9

Male: Shawn Allen (13) - bearclaw1212

Female: Oxanna Nelly (15) - DobbyTheFreeElf1290

District 10

Male: Alexsander Conail (18) - She Who Must Be Blonde

Female: Bree Mayberry (15) - CherryRedPanda

District 11

Male: Drew Day (16) - my brother who really wanted to create a tribute

Female: Daffodil Rosen (15) - Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived

District 12

Male: Jillian Robert (14) - Jms2

Female: Ellie Newman (13) - Mads515

**I forgot to mention it earlier, but I will not be doing a sponsor system for this story. But if you review a lot and show that you are paying attention, I will be more inclined to let your tribute(s) survive longer. And if you never review or show that you're keeping up with my updates, I just might have to make your character(s) die in the bloodbath.**

**Thank you sooooo much to everyone that submitted!**

**Ashley**


	3. Beautiful & Glorious (D1)

**Here are the first of the reapings! Sorry it took me a while, I was working on a chapter for my other story. I hope you enjoy - I've never written reapings before, so don't be too hard on it. :)**

**Also, special thanks to Jms2 for both Diamond and Nike! Also, check out Jms2's SYOT, it is closed and already started but it is really good so far! Also the prequel to that story is amazing as well.**

**Here is the chapter.**

**Diamond Elite (18)**

I leap out of bed when my ruby-encrusted alarm clock goes off. Normally I would hit the snooze button, but I need all the time I can get today to look perfect. After all, today is the day I volunteer for the Hunger Games and the reapings are early. I only have an hour and a half to get ready.

"Sorry, Benny," I say as my golden retriever wakes up due to my sudden movement. He whimpers and I stroke his fur. "But I have to get up, because today is a special day."

He seems to understand, because he lies back down on the bed and closes his eyes again. I decide to focus on what I'm wearing today. I laid out my outfit last night so I wouldn't have to worry this morning.

I'm wearing a simple but beautiful white strapless dress that falls to my knees and looks amazing with my tan. I leave my super-straight long white-blonde hair as it is because I want everyone to get the full effect of it. I brush sparkly silver eye shadow over my eyelids and swipe my mascara wand through my lashes. I take a moment to admire my eyes – they're so blue that they almost look purple. At least, that's what everyone tells me.

I slide on my crystal heels and I'm ready to go. I quickly apply lipgloss and smile at the mirror. Then I bound downstairs for breakfast and to see my family.

Everyone else is already at the table – my mom, Silk, who is incredibly supportive of my training and will do anything to help me, my nine-year-old sister, Sapphire, who looks exactly like me but younger, and my twenty-year-old brother, Peridot, who is so protective of me that it gets annoying sometimes, but in the end I'm grateful for it.

My family smiles and waves to me, and I hear a chorus of "Good morning!" as I sit down. Everyone is here besides my father, I realize. He is always at work – it's no surprise that he's not here. But I'm used to it, so it's okay.

I quickly eat my breakfast of French toast and syrup with orange juice, and run upstairs again. I brush my teeth and reapply my lipgloss. I still have a half hour before I need to go, so I run downstairs to my basement, where I have my very own training room. (Well, Peridot used to train in it, too, but now it's mine.) It's perfect – there's a wooden floor and mirrors all around. There is a huge table in the middle with knives, spears, bows, arrows, tomahawks, you name it, and it will be there. I pick up a couple knives and throw them to different targets that are placed strategically along the mirrors. There's a bulls-eye, bulls-eye, and a bulls-eye.

I don't have time to really practice, and I don't want to get myself all sweaty and disgusting, so I stop there and head upstairs. I take one last glance of my favorite room in the house.

Everyone is waiting for me – my parents, my sister, my brother, and my best friends, Ruby and Emerald. They're the only ones who have managed not to get extremely jealous of me over the years, because they're just as perfect. But I'm the one that's volunteering today.

This has come with so much hard work. I have spent my life in the training center, and this is my moment to finally shine. I can't wait.

My family has to walk me to the reapings because they have to protect me. There are so many jealous people in District One, and I've literally gotten death threats from people. No joke. I had to stab someone once (I didn't kill them, but I had to defend myself).

When we get to the town square, I gasp. "I forgot to say goodbye to Benny!"

My mom just shrugs. "You'll see him in a couple weeks. Good luck, Diamond." She, Peridot, and Sapphire walk off to the roped section in the back and, after having the volunteer take blood from my finger, walk with Ruby and Diamond to the eighteen-year-old girls section.

**Nike Lema (18)**

I finally get to the reapings after a long walk from my house. After getting to see the great sight of blood when the lady pricks my finger, I get in the eighteen-year-old male section and wait.

I am bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. I can't wait any longer! I already miss the touch of the smooth metal weapons against my hands and the satisfying _thwack_ of a knife as it hits its target. Only my weapons of choice are swords and spears, even though I like knives, and in the Games, it won't be a target that I'm hitting, it will be a human. I am so excited!

After waiting for forever for the reapings to finally start, a woman with long, wavy, light blue hair and golden skin walks up onto the stage. She has dramatic makeup (including light blue lipstick to match her hair) on, and a textured magenta dress. Her high heels match her dress, and I can hear the clicking of them even from the audience. It would be funny if she tripped and fell. It occurs to me that I'm going to have to get to know this person throughout my Capitol journey. And when I win, I'll have to spend even more time with her. I wrinkle my nose at the thought.

"Hello, District One!" the crazy lady trills into the microphone. There is a long, boring speech about the Capitol and how great it is, and honor and courage and sacrifice and the Dark Days, blah blah blah. Everyone knows that no one goes into the games to sacrifice, but people go into the Games for the glory. That's what I'm doing, and I have no problem admitting it.

Finally, the lady says, "And I am Paris, your escort, and I am so proud to be doing the honor of supporting our District One tributes!"

Some people clap half-heartedly. I don't. I hate this Paris lady already.

"Now, as usual, ladies first!" Paris half-screams. Her Capitol accent is really annoying. She sounds as excited about this as I am.

Paris picks a slip out of the giant glass bowl. She reads it out loud. "Starr Fur!"

She barely gets the name out before there's a beautiful girl on the stage, yelling, "I volunteer!"

At least I'll get to have a good district partner. The girl is very pretty, and I recognize her from training. She's good with knives, and all the guys like her. All the girls are jealous. Now I get her, because I'll be the only one in the district that's going to the Capitol with her.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Paris asks.

"Diamond Elite," states the girl confidently.

Paris smiles, and I can see that she has some blue lipstick on her perfect white teeth. I try to hold back a laugh, but it doesn't really work.

"Now, for the boys!" she exclaims excitedly, and I get ready to run.

She picks a slip and walks back to the front of the stage. She opens it and starts to read it. "Joshua Peters!"

Before I know it, I'm onstage, telling the whole district and all of Panem that I'm volunteering as tribute, and I'm shaking Diamond's hand and smiling at her, and then we're being escorted by Paris into the Justice Building.

**Diamond Elite (18)**

I sit down on the plush red couch in the Justice Building waiting room. The first people to come in are my mom, Peridot, and Sapphire.

Sapphire speaks first. "Good job, Diamond. I'll miss you, but I know you're coming home. Good luck, but I don't think you'll need it." She smiles at me and I smile back. I will miss her. She's so smart, especially for a little nine-year-old girl.

Then Peridot talks. "I can't protect you anymore, Diamond, but the Capitol will. I know that you're good enough to protect yourself. Stick with the Careers and prove that you can be beautiful and talented at the same time. See you in a couple weeks."

Finally, my mom is talking to me. She has tears in her eyes – I don't know why. "I'm sorry that Father couldn't come. He's at work, but I know that he is supporting you no matter what." I don't know this. In fact, I know that he doesn't care. "I brought a token for you," my mom continues, holding out something in your hand. I almost cry at the sight of it – it's Benny's collar. I miss him already.

The collar is sparkly and gold and encrusted with diamonds to match my name. The nameplate is made of real gold and Benny's name is engraved on it. At least I'll have a reminder of him when I'm in the Games.

The Peacekeepers come in and take my family away. I blow them a kiss goodbye. Then Emerald and Ruby come in.

"Diamond!" Emerald chokes out. She is crying. Why is everyone crying? I'm coming back; I hope they know that. "I'm gonna miss you!" she starts bawling. Ruby, who is much calmer, says, "No matter how many fights we've gotten in along the way, I love you to death, Diamond, and I will be rooting for you in the arena. So will Emerald here, but I don't really think she's in the shape to tell you that." She gestures to Emerald, who is sobbing her eyes out.

The Peacekeepers come, and the door closes. I guess that's it. I manage to get a glimpse out the door, and there's a mob of angry girls and cute guys. I told my mom before the reapings to tell the Peacekeepers not to let any love-struck guys or jealous girls into the room, so I guess they followed my wishes.

I can't wait to get to the Capitol.

**Nike Lema (18)**

I don't have any visitors.

My dad is abusive. He wouldn't want to say goodbye to me. He hates my guts; he's thrilled to see me go. Maybe that's why I'm so attached to weapons and destruction; I take after my father.

My sister is twenty years old. She ran away. She refused to train for the Games and she always loved nature and living things. She and I never got along because we had such different opinions about that kind of stuff. She ran away to be a maid in the Victors' Village. I'm the only one who knows that. Not even my father knows. Well, he knew she ran away, but he doesn't have any idea where exactly she is.

My mother knew. But she's dead now. My father beat her to death when he found out that she helped Holly, my sister, escape. I saw it happen.

I don't have any friends. I think everyone is scared of me.

My token, which I took with me this morning, is a small rock that I've had since I was little. I've kept it in my room ever since. It was a gift from Holly when we were little kids.

Soon the Peacekeepers come and collect me from the room. I guess they've figured out by now that no one's going to come and visit me. We wait a couple minutes for Diamond to escape from her room. Unlike me, she has a crowd of screaming visitors.

Before I know it, we are on the train that's going to the Capitol.

**Questions:**

**1) Who did you like better, Diamond or Nike?**

**2) What did you like or dislike about each of them?**

**3) Predictions for how well you think they will do in the Games?**

**Thanks so much! I'll get working on the District 2 reapings. :)**

**Ashley**


	4. Strong, Not Weak (D2)

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and is reading this! Here are the District 2 Reapings!**

**Special thanks to hollowman96 for Shanice (best, most detailed SYOT form ****_ever_****) and Mads515 for Aiden.**

**Shanice Winkerson (16)**

I wake up alone for once.

My "boyfriend" Brad isn't here to demand things from me and then leave. I'm grateful for the solitude, because it gives me more time to prepare for the reapings.

I slowly climb out of bed for what could be the last time, although I doubt it. My mouth starts to water as I look at the dark red color that occupies my comforter and sheets.

I see the blood pouring out of the boy's nose. I see the blood covering the boy who I killed four years ago. I can't get it out of my mind.

_No,_ I tell myself. _You can't think about that. You can't let be that weak. You can't lose yourself to those thoughts again._

Shaking, I pull on my reaping outfit – a sky-blue dress with cap sleeves and made with beautiful sheer material – the opposite of the dark red that both haunts my nightmares and makes my best dreams. I hastily do my hair into my signature two pigtails and tie a ribbon around each one. The ribbon is the exact same color as my dress. Then I put on my shoes – sky-blue flats with bows on the end.

I take a deep breath and look at myself in the mirror.

_I am calm. I am prepared. I am strong, not weak._

I slowly open the door and head downstairs. I'm expecting my sister, Chay (short for Chayonna) to be the only one at the table because my parents are both wealthy Peacekeepers who are stationed at the reaping today. But Chay is not alone.

Brad Hammox is sitting beside her.

I can't help it. I let out a small growl. Chay rolls her eyes so only I can see. This calms me down a bit, and with stiff, jerky movements, I sit down in my chair and start eating my breakfast. I don't talk.

"So, Shanice," Brad says. "I'm looking forward to tonight." I can't help but look up at him, and he winks seductively. I wince. He shouldn't be doing this in front of Chay.

"I won't be here tonight," I manage to say through my teeth. "I'll be at the Capitol."

"Oh yes, the Capitol," he says slowly. "You're volunteering today."

"I have to," I reply. It's part of my famous family's code of law, basically. Everyone volunteers when they're sixteen, and good luck to you. I'm prepared though. My father privately trains me eight hours a day, five days a week, so I know I can win. I just don't want to be forced to volunteer.

I'm finished with my breakfast; I tried to eat quickly so I could get away from Brad. I get out of my chair and say, "I'm going early to the reapings so I can get a good spot. Chay, do you want to come with me?"

Chay nods eagerly and scoots her chair back. She gets up and practically runs to my side.

"Well, I'll come too," adds Brad. "After all, I want to get the _full experience _of my last reaping." He joins us by the door. I roll my eyes to his back.

"Let's get going, then," I say through gritted teeth.

"Okay," says Brad, who is just standing there.

I cross my arms and start tapping my foot. I give Brad the most evil grin that I can muster. "Um, excuse me?"

"Oh, yes, the door," Brad says quickly, and pulls it open. I walk through.

I expect to have doors opened for me everywhere I go. After all, I am the closest thing to a princess that you'll find in District Two.

**Aiden Stonem (18)**

I'm going to be late. I can't be late! Not on one of the most important days of my life!

I have to sprint all the way to the town square for the reapings because I overslept. My alarm clock died, of course, and now I'm going to be late. No one was home at my house to wake me up because my mom is a Peacekeeper in District Six and I haven't seen her in three years, my dad went early to the reapings because he wanted to get a good spot to watch me volunteer, and my sister, Eura, slept over at a friend's house last night and decided to go to the reapings straight from there. All of these events left me alone in my house, about to be late for the reapings.

Gosh, it is hard to run in a white button-down and black dress pants. It feels like my red tie is choking me.

After full-on sprinting for ten or so minutes, I arrive, sweating, at the reaping. I quickly get blood taken by my finger and jog to the eighteen-year-old male section.

I was just in time, too. The escort is just starting to walk up to the stage.

The escort is Monarch. She's wearing an outfit to match her name, too – her gold dress literally has wings and she's wearing a headpiece with sparking gold antennas that bob up and down whenever she takes a step. I roll my eyes and stop paying attention.

I look over to the seventeen-year-old female section, where I find my best and only real friend, Cassie, looking at me. Cassie has been my next-door-neighbor for all of my life and she and I are very close. I don't feel anything for her romantically; I don't really believe in love and stuff like that. But Cassie is the one person that I can trust and I tell her everything.

"Late," she mouths to me, and she shakes her head, smiling. I shrug.

Cassie used to train at the academy with me, but she got fatally injured a couple years ago and stopped. That was one of the scariest times in my life. I don't get scared often.

Finally, Monarch is done with her silly little speech and it's time for the actual reapings. I find myself taking a deep breath and getting ready to make my way up to the decorated stage.

I look way behind me, to where my dad is standing. He gives me a thumbs-up and a huge grin. I manage to return a weak smile.

"Ladies first!" exclaims Monarch, and walks over to the girls' bowl. Her antennas are bobbing again. Up and down, up and down.

Monarch picks a slip and carefully unfolds it. She clears her throat, and reads the name into the microphone: "Cassie Schmidt!"

Oh, God! Cassie!

I freeze. Not Cassie. The one person I couldn't bring myself to go into the arena with.

Fortunately for me, my scared-to-death moment doesn't last long. Before I know it, a girl is up on the stage volunteering and I'm looking at Cassie, who's breathing a huge sigh of relief.

The volunteer is dressed like a child but is built like a killer. She has golden brown hair, almost like honey, that is long and tied into two pigtails. Despite her outfit, which makes her look like a kid playing dress-up, she is on the tall side and looks muscular. I have a feeling that I could take her out any day.

That feeling is gone when I see her eyes. It feels like they're boring into my brain, and they seem to be black holes that have no end. I think I lose my breath for a second before she looks away and I can relax again. But her eyes… they looked so… empty.

"Oooh, a volunteer!" says Monarch excitedly, clapping her gold-gloved hands. "What's your name?"

"Shanice Winkerson," says the girl fiercely.

"Well, thank you, Shanice!" Monarch replies. "Now, for the boys."

I feel myself holding my breath and starting to lean forward.

"Collin Vincent!" Monarch reads.

I run. I get onto the stage. And I shout, "I volunteer!"

"Two volunteers!" Monarch squeals as if this doesn't happen every year. "How exciting!"

I grab the microphone from Monarch. She's starting to really annoy me. "My name's Aiden Stonem, and I'm your next Victor," I say cockily.

"Well then!" Monarch says. "The tributes of District Two, Shanice Winkerson and Aiden Stonem!"

I march into the Justice Building without shaking Shanice's hand. Before I walk through the door, I just catch a glimpse of my father smiling proudly, a single tear running down his face.

I made him proud.

**Shanice Winkerson (16)**

I sit in the Justice Building waiting room, fidgeting with my hair until my first visitor, Chay, comes in to say goodbye to me.

She immediately runs up to me and gives me a bone-crushing hug. If I hadn't known it was because she was so proud of me, I would probably be scared.

"I'm so proud of you, Shanice," she whispers into my ear, almost as if she's reading my mind.

"Thanks, Chay," I say, and let go of her. She stands on the velvet carpet below me. Thank goodness it's a white carpet instead of a red one.

Thinking of this, I am on the verge of getting flashbacks, but with all the strength I can use, I force myself not to because this could be the last time I see Chay, the only person I truly love in this world. Although I don't think that this will be the last time I see her.

Chay has always been a huge fan of the Hunger Games – the walls in her room are completely covered in posters of past Victors and scenes from past Games. She has begged Father nonstop to start training her, which he's going to start doing in a few months, when Chay turns twelve.

"Good luck with training!" I say happily. I know she has been looking forward to this for her entire life.

As expected, she beams. "Thanks! I'm so excited."

Chay starts giving me advice for the Games, all of which I already know, but I listen because I don't want to fight with her. Not here, not now.

She ends with, "Oh, and Mom and Dad aren't allowed to say goodbye to you because they're Peacekeepers, but they wish you good luck too!"

I feel the happiness that was spreading throughout my body start to fade away. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

Then the Peacekeepers (not my parents) open the door and start to escort Chay out of the room.

"I love you!" I yell to her. She turns back to face me and blows me a kiss. I smile.

The next (and last) visitor to come in is Brad. No surprise there.

"Hey, baby," he says, walking over to me. "I can't wait until you come back home." Brad starts leaning in to kiss me, and I grin.

I wait, and the second his eyes are closed, I kick him right where it would hurt the most.

Then I yell, "Security!" at the top of my lungs.

I say angrily, "When I'm coming back, I won't be seeing you again!"

I always hated him. That's what happens when your father chooses your future husband for you.

**Aiden Stonem (18)**

As soon as I sit down in the chair in the waiting room, my father and Eura burst through the door. As I suspected, my father is crying. The sight almost makes me want to cry, as I don't think I've ever seen my father as emotional as this. He was always really strict, and he never let me focus on anything but training. Sometimes I think this was more for his benefit than mine – my father trained at the academy when he was younger but wasn't selected to volunteer. I guess he wants the experience to be different for me.

"I am so proud of you, Aiden," he chokes out. "You have worked so hard, and this is your time. You can do it, I know you have it in you."

I smile and nod. This is a happy time; I should not be feeling emotional like this.

Eura speaks now. "Great job, Aiden. Now I know how to do it when I get older."

I smile. I've always enjoyed being the older sibling and setting an example for someone. Eura's dream is the same as mine – to win the Hunger Games.

They give me advice, and then Cassie comes in.

I know that I said that Cassie and I don't feel anything romantically for each other, and I still stand by that, but the second she walks through that door, I can't help but run over and hug her.

She's still shaking.

"Cassie, calm down," I say, trying to steady her.

She nods frantically. "Okay, I'm fine."

"Okay," I reply. I'm not as nervous about her anymore. "I'm going to miss you, you know that."

She grins through her tears. "I've known you since I was three. It's going to be so boring without you here."

"Well, I'll be back soon," I say.

"I believe that you will," Cassie says, wiping her tears from her face.

We talk about random things, and then the Peacekeepers come to take her away.

I don't know what on earth makes me do this, but before the Peacekeepers grab her, I lean over and give Cassie a little kiss on the cheek. She looks at me, surprised, and then waves as the Peacekeepers escort her out the door.

I thought I didn't believe in love.

_You don't, Aiden._

**Questions:**

**1) Who did you like better, Shanice or Aiden?**

**2) What did you like and dislike about each of the characters?**

**3) How do you think these two will do in the Games?**

**Let's see if we can get to 40 reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Ashley**


	5. Chances Are (D3)

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I just started school and I've been really stressed out and stuff. Just know that I haven't forgotten you guys. :)**

**Here is District 3. Thanks to Jamez S for both tributes. Come read his story, by the way. It follows Gamble Braxton, a District One tribute, through the Hunger Games. It's not very long yet, but it's really good!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – District 3 Reapings

Emily Dove (12)

The first thing I hear on the morning of reaping day is my older brother Charlie's voice. "Get up, Emily. You need to get ready for the reapings."

I yawn but obey. I slide out of bed and Charlie goes to the bed beside me to wake up my nine-year-old sister, Rachel. I grab my favorite (and only) dress and run into the bathroom to change before anyone else can.

Once I have the beautiful yellow sundress on (it's a little small, but oh well), I put my hair in its usual braid and smile at the mirror. I then walk out of the bathroom so Rachel can get dressed.

I bound downstairs to where my grandparents and Charlie already are. "Is breakfast ready yet?" I ask.

My grandmother shakes her head. "It will be ready in a couple minutes."

I do a couple pirouettes while I'm waiting because I can't be still. I love to dance when I can, but I'm not very good because no one in my family can afford to get me lessons. Once I'm older and I get a job, I'll try to pay for them.

I live with my grandparents on my dad's side because when I was six years old, my parents died in an explosion at the train repair shop where they worked. The business is shut down now. People sent Charlie, Rachel, and I to live with my grandparents. Elderly people are rare in District Three, so I'm lucky that both of my grandparents are still with us.

My grandfather puts breakfast (a couple of pieces of toast) on the table and I grin with excitement. I haven't had any bread or toast in a long time. Usually we just have bland oatmeal for breakfast.

Charlie and I eat quickly, and by the time Rachel is downstairs, we are wiping our mouths and telling our grandparents that we'll see them at the reapings.

Perfect timing, too, because at that moment there is a knock at the door. Charlie and I know who it is – Charlie's best friend, Ryan Lucas. He is Charlie's age (2 years older than me) and the three of us often do things together. We like to climb trees, walls, or basically anything we can find. We also like exploring the old abandoned buildings on this side of town.

We live right by the only woods District Three has, the woods that connect us to District Two. As soon as Charlie and I are out the door, we are racing Ryan to the woods. We get there, panting, and we each pick a tree. I begin to scale mine quickly because this is a race too. We need to see who will make it to the top of their tree first.

As soon as I reach the top, I glance around to see that I beat Charlie, and that Ryan has just reached the top of his tree. "It's a tie!" he yells to me, and I nod.

"Sorry, Charlie," I add, and Ryan laughs. I've always kind of liked Ryan as more than a friend, but I don't really want to tell him. I'm not exactly sure how I would.

When Charlie gets to the top, he says, "We should probably get down. We don't want to be late to the reapings."

We begin to lower ourselves down and once we jump down to the dirt ground, we start jogging to the reapings, which aren't too far away. We get our blood taken right away and I make my way to the twelve-year-old female section in the back while Charlie and Ryan go to the fourteen-year-old male section in the middle.

It's my first reaping. I'll admit, I'm nervous.

Kevin Lee (15)

I arrive at the reapings with my best (and only) friend, Michael. Not too many people like me because I'm more the studious, intelligent type, and besides, I'm Asian, which makes me different from everyone else. I don't really care, though – I'm happy with the person I am and the teasing doesn't really affect me. I'm proud to be different and smart.

My passion is gaming. I love inventing and playing games. The problem is, I'm kind of addicted to it. I like to gamble, and make bets as well. I'm really competitive, and often that makes me nervous and I mess up. Occasionally, though, my brains can control my nerves and I win some money to invent more games.

Michael doesn't exactly approve of my interests. He's more active, he enjoys fake sword fighting with sticks and he always pushes me to exercise more. I'm not overweight or anything, but I just prefer to do less tiring activities.

Michael and I walk to the fifteen-year-old male section and the reapings start almost right away.

Our escort, Mia, is one of the more subdued Capitol people, which is nice. Her hair is red, but it's natural, so she keeps it that way. She is wearing her red hair in bouncy curls instead of dyeing it or wearing a wig. She's wearing a sparkling navy blue dress with silver accents, and I'm just glad the dress isn't bright pink or something. I hate the Capitol ladies who dress in a thousand bright colors.

Another thing that's nice is that Mia doesn't have a super-annoying accent, which leads me to wonder if she's even from the Capitol. Maybe she's from District Eight; not many other districts have natural redheads. I bet Mia's a designer or something and that's how she got to the Capitol.

Anyway, Mia reads the slip she picks out of the bowl for the female tribute. "Emily Dove?" she calls out hesitantly. I can tell she doesn't love this job.

A tiny girl with a dirty blond braid timidly walks out from the twelve-year-old girl section. My heart instantly goes out to her. It's her first reaping, and she got picked. That's really bad luck.

Two boys from the fourteen-year-old section are calling out to her. "Emily! No!" they say. One looks as if he could be her brother, but the other doesn't.

"Now for the boys," Mia continues, trying to ignore the cries coming from that section. She picks a slip and walks back to the microphone. "Kevin Lee," she says.

What?

There must be a mistake. I can't be reaped. I can't go into the Hunger Games.

Before I know it, someone is shoving me forward and I'm on the stage and I'm shaking the little girl's hand and then I know my life is over.

But maybe I can try to make the best of the little time I have left.

Emily Dove (12)

Their cries echo in my head. "Emily! No!" I snap back to reality and see that I'm crying. Great.

It's no surprise that Charlie and Ryan are my first visitors. Charlie immediately wraps me in a hug, and then Ryan does the same. The hug with Ryan is a little awkward, but I can't think about that right now. All I can think is _I'm going to die in there._

"I don't have a token for you, Em," Charlie says, "But please remember us in the arena and in the Capitol.

I nod tearfully. I'm going to miss them so much.

We talk for a couple minutes about how everything is going to be so different and how Charlie will take care of Rachel no matter what and how every time they climb a tree, they'll think of me.

Then the Peacekeepers come and take them away and I'm bawling.

I never told Ryan how I felt about him. And chances are, I never will.

My grandparents and Rachel come in next, and they do give me a token – a golden band that was my mother's wedding ring. The sight just makes me cry harder. I'm over my parents' death; it was a long time ago, but I still miss them more than anything.

Then they leave and I'm alone.

Kevin Lee (15)

My first visitor is Michael. No surprise there.

I can tell he's fighting back tears. "You can use your sword-fighting skills in the arena," he says with a small smile. I return it.

"You're really smart, too," he continues. "I'll bet you'll be the smartest one there. And you know lots about strategies. You know when to take risks and when not to. Maybe you haven't been completely wasting your time with all this gambling."

Despite all the sadness, I laugh.

"I brought a token for you," he says, and holds out his hand. In it is a pair of dice, red and white. They are my good luck charm, and I always lose when I forget them at home.

"Thank you," I say. I need them to bring me all the luck I can get in the Games.

The Peacekeepers escort him out the door, and then I have a halfhearted, emotionless conversation with my parents. I'm kind of distant with them because they're always working, and we aren't really close. Let's just say I'm not their first priority.

No tears are shed during that visit, and when they leave, I'm not expecting any more visitors, because I don't really have any more friends, but the door opens one more time.

The people that walk through the door are the two fourteen-year-olds that were calling out to my new district partner.

"Protect Emily," the one that looks like her brother says. "I'm not saying you have to ally with her or anything, but just please don't kill her. Please." His face is wet with tears.

I just nod. I know I could never kill someone like that anyway.

"Thank you," the other boy whispers, and they walk out.

And I will try. I will try to protect Emily. Why shouldn't I?

* * *

**And that's District 3!**

**Questions:**

**1) Who did you like better, Emily or Kevin?**

**2) What did you like and dislike about each of the characters?**

**3) How do you think these two will do in the Games?**

**Thanks so much for getting me to 45 reviews. I can't even tell you how much I appreciate it. :)**

**Ashley**


	6. Breathe In, Breathe Out (D4)

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!**

**Okay, guys. I know it's been two weeks since I've updated. And I feel like I have to make excuses. School starting + homework + cheerleading + friend drama + a new boyfriend + my birthday yesterday = Lots of stress and zero time. I haven't forgotten about you guys (in fact, I've thought about this story every day) and I cranked out this chapter because of that.**

**Thank you so much to Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for Brooke and Infamouskal420 for Gaius.**

**Brooke Rulack (18)**

I breathe in and breathe out. My fast breathing keeps perfect time with my pounding heart as I run like my life depended on it.

_You can do it, Brooke. You can run the whole way. It's just a little bit more._

Running the four and a half miles from the community home to my house is awful. I'm not a bad runner, but I hate it. That's nine total miles a day of running. It's worth it, though, to see the little kids' faces when they see I've come to visit them.

Volunteering in the community home is my favorite thing to do. My family is decently fortunate, and over the years I've become very grateful for that. The community home has helped me to see how much I have, and that there are lots of people out there who don't.

I look at my watch. "Shoot." I mumble under my breath. I only have forty-five minutes to get to my house, shower, and get ready for the reapings. Well, that will only make me run harder.

I woke up early this morning. I ran to the community home, read books to some kids, taught some kids how to use weapons (a luxury that they don't have is training for the Games, so I try my best to bring that to them – I teach them simple archery, hand-to-hand combat, and spear throwing), and sang some songs with them. Then I left, and now I'm running back home. My legs ache with exhaustion and soreness (I'm still feeling the effects of yesterday's run), and it's almost as if my legs are screaming at me to give up, to take a break, to walk the rest of the way.

But there's no way I'm doing that.

_Push it, Brooke. Keep going. You're going to get there._

After what seems like centuries of endless running, I reach my front porch. I open the door, sprint up the stairs, and just sit on my bed, panting, for a couple minutes. Then I realize what I should be doing, and turn on the shower.

Twenty-five minutes later, I'm standing in the mirror. My light brown hair is hanging loosely at my shoulders, my blue-green eyes are awake and ready to go, my white sundress suggests that simple is beautiful, and my light pink flats tell the world that even though I'm a fierce competitor, I have a sweet side.

It's not like I'm planning on volunteering. They are leaving it open this year, at least, for the girls, but I'm not going to. There's too much I'd have to leave, and I would hate to do that.

As usual, there's silence in the house. I don't have any siblings, which is part of the reason I love the community home. I have all the company I want right there.

I walk into my parents' room, where my mom is still doing her hair. "Are you ready, Mom?" I ask.

"Not yet, Brooke," she says in her sweet, quiet voice. "Dad already left. You can go ahead if you want to – I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Okay," I reply, and walk out of the house. The square isn't far from where I live, so I can take my time on the walk there. Once I get there and get the blood taken from my finger, I meet up with my best friends Sierra and Hollie in the eighteen-year-old girls section.

Sierra's super smart – way smarter than Hollie or I will ever be. And Hollie's way more talented then Sierra or me – she's an amazing singer and her big voice matches her big personality.

We talk for a bit, then stand still and wait for the reapings to start.

**Gaius Largent (18)**

I roll my eyes, uncontrollably bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. The two people beside me are just looking at me with their arms crossed, with easy smiles on their faces.

Finally, I pretty much burst. "When is the stupid reaping going to start?"

Milo and Antony exchange glances, and Antony says, "Calm down, Gaius. The reaping's gonna start soon enough."

Almost as if reading my mind, our escort, Petunia, skips onto the stage and Antony quickly scurries to the seventeen-year-old male section. He wasn't supposed to be in the eighteen-year-old section with us.

Petunia looks even giddier than usual. I guess that's what happens when you've just produced a Victor. Well, it wasn't really her, but I'll bet you anything she thinks it was all her doing.

"Ladies first!" she practically shouts, and strides to the reaping bowl, almost tripping over her five-inch heels along the way. I laugh, along with Milo and some other people.

She picks a paper slip and walks back to the podium, this time more carefully.

"Delilah Varner!" Petunia reads, and looks expectantly at the crowd. Then a skinny, thirteen-year-old girl steps forward. Her light brown hair looks thin and greasy, and she's way skinnier than the average District Four citizen. I realize she must be one of the community home kids.

As Delilah starts to trudge to the stage, her head down, I hear a clear voice call out, "I volunteer!"

Thank goodness. I was starting to think that we would have a thirteen-year-old female tribute from our district two years in a row.

I look around so I can match the voice with a face. I identify her as a girl with long light brown hair and a white sundress. I vaguely recognize her from the Training Center, but I can't think of her name.

The girl almost looks surprised for herself for volunteering, but manages to hold her head high and walk up to the stage.

Petunia starts jumping up and down, her shoes making huge clacking noises. "A volunteer!" she squeals. "And what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Brooke Rulack." Yes, that name does sound really familiar.

"And now for the boys!" I crack my knuckles. This is it.

"Roger Grants!" I don't even turn around to see who the heck Roger Grants is before shouting, "I volunteer!"

And I'm on the stage. I'm smiling because I did it. I'm going to prove everyone wrong. Yes, I'm trained, but I'm smaller than the average tribute. I don't care. I'll show everyone that the underdog can win.

I shake Brooke's hand and we make our way confidently into the Justice Building, where we wait.

**Brooke Rulack (18)**

I don't even have time to consider exactly what I just did before the door opens and my parents burst into the room. My dad immediately envelops me in a bone-crushing hug. I know he is proud of me because he tried to convince me to volunteer before. I refused, though.

"You listened to me," my father says. "You can do this. I'm so proud."

He doesn't know that I didn't volunteer for the glory of it. I volunteered to save the little girl. I had to. I knew Delilah from volunteering at the community home. I couldn't just let her go into her death.

I think my mom knows because she wraps me in a long, silent hug and when she finally lets go, I see tears glistening in her eyes.

"A token," she says. Her voice is shaky, and then she clears her throat. "A token to wear in the Games." She holds out a silver anklet, one she wears every day. Across it, it reads 'Believe'.

I swallow hard and put it on.

Is this real?

I'm going into the Hunger Games. I can't believe it.

I'll convince everyone that I did volunteer for the thrill. It's believable, considering I'm trained. And I think I'm a decent actress. Hollie has rubbed off on me a little bit.

After giving my parents more hugs, they leave. The door opens again and now it's Sierra and Hollie that are standing there.

They talk about how they didn't know I was going to volunteer, and I decide to start my act right here, right now.

"Yeah, I did it because I wanted to," I say. "It's going to be so fun, don't you think? I can't wait to wear fancy clothes and everything!"

Sierra and Hollie give me weird looks. They know I've always been interested in fashion, but they know something's up.

"I can win this," I continue. "I'm trained, remember?"

"Yeah," Sierra finally says. "You got this."

And they're gone.

But I still don't regret my decision to volunteer.

I honestly don't.

**Gaius Largent (18)**

I run my fingers through my dirty blonde hair and wait for my first visitors. As expected, they're Milo and Antony.

"Nice job!" they say and congratulate me, giving advice and all that stuff until I think of something.

"Hey, Antony," I say suddenly, "Why didn't you come with the rest of the family instead of Milo?" Milo's my best friend, but Antony's my brother. He's only a year younger though, so the three of us are inseparable.

He shrugs. "Eh. That'd be a pain. I don't want to listen to Octavian's _expert advice_."

Antony puts obvious sarcasm in the words 'expert advice'. My other brother, Octavian, is only fourteen, but he's considered a prodigy. They're even talking about having him volunteer next year or the year after.

Octavian is talented, sure, but he's got kind of a big head about it, and it honestly gets really annoying. Antony thinks so, too.

Eventually, after cracking jokes and a lot of laughing around, they leave and the rest of my family comes in. I brace myself, because I know this visit won't be as fun as the last one.

Only three people come; my mom, my uncle, and Octavian.

My mom looks exhausted as usual; she works for the mayor and that has made her impatient and snappy. She always has circles under her eyes and she doesn't exactly look sad to see me go. Instead, she stands there quietly, tapping her foot.

My uncle is basically our father. He's fun although sometimes he has a little too much fun and then Antony, Octavian, and I have to settle him down. I'm still grateful that he's around, though.

And then there's Octavian. I don't really want to think about him.

After Octavian's endless advice, my mom's refusal to say anything, and my uncle's bad jokes, I am finally alone in the Justice Building waiting room. I feel my heartbeat start to speed up.

I am ready for this. I am ready for anything.

**There you go!**

**Questions:**

**1) Who did you like better, Brooke or Gaius?**

**2) What did you like and dislike about each of the characters?**

**3) How do you think these two will do in the Games?**

**Thanks for getting me to 50 reviews, by the way!**

**I'll try to update soon. Hopefully in less than two weeks this time. :)**

**Ashley**


End file.
